Another me
by venus800
Summary: Why Why does it hurt so much to try. Why is it so hard to keep me...me. Kagura has problems controlling her yato an gets unexpected help
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thanks for checking out my first fic its really appreciated. Make sure to rate and comment, No flaming please!**

"_Hello"? A young redhead asked, "Is anyone here" she was standing in a gray room dimly lighted by a single light bulb. "Gin-san, Megane, anyone?" the girl asked frantic for company "no… no ones here, no except me." A voice similar to her own said "but if you let me out I'll play with you, I'll make your wildest dreams come true" The young girl spun around, toward the direction of the voice and saw someone who looked exactly like her, same red hair let down, she was the same height , same sundress. The only difference was the eyes; whilst one had cerulean blue eyes the other had a deep scarlet red. "Who are you" the blue eyed girl whispered in fright. "Me?..." She paused thinking, and then she smiled sinisterly "I'm you"_

Kagura woke up with a start. "It was just a dream" she whispered reassuring herself. She slid the door to her so called "room" quietly. In reality it wasn't really a room it was actually a closet but she didn't really mind. As she got out of bed she checked the time. When she saw what time it was she groaned quietly, it was 2:00 am

Which meant another sleeps night, she groaned with frustration grabbing her umbrella she stormed outside going to the park so she could safely take out her frustration. When she got there she hit the first tree with all her might letting her yato go if only for an instant. "Why can't I control myself" she screamed tears streaming down her cheeks out of frustration. "Why is this so hard" she whispered.

"China?" said a slightly stunned police officer. Kagura's head whipped up as she wiped away tears "What do you want sadist" She snapped. The brief moment of concern on his face vanished, irritated he said in a deadpan voice "I wanted to know why a KID like you is out here at 2:00 in the mourning." The way he emphasized the word kid pissed her off "For your information I turned 15 this month, so I'm NOT a kid Uh-huh!" Sougo sneered and said "Only kids have to say their not kids" At this point she was beyond irritated but she knew she was awfully close to losing control so she just sighed and said "whatever sadist I have to go" and before he could say any thing she took off. "coward" he whispered under his breath, then he walked off.

As she was running away from Sougo (not that she'd admit it) she ran into some one. "oh sorry I wasn't looki…" she trailed of mid-sentence as she recognized the face in front of her " Your.." her eyes widened in shocked when the cloaked man punched her hard in the stomach making her lose consciousness. "Sorry" as slung her over his shoulder he said "but captain said to kidnap you nothing personal" he looked at her slightly worried. "Hey if your not knocked out say something" after a few moments he said "Don't worry it's just a quiz" seeing he still had no answer he went on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N; Well I really wanted to thank all the people that commented or faved. I really wanted to thank my first commenter's. Without them this would have never been published! Thank you! Oh and Happy Holidays!**

"Oi Gin-san" The boy wearing glasses asked. "Whaaaaaaaat" the lazy bum of a main character replied. "Have you seen kagura-chan she's not up" The glasses wearing boy asked, a little more worriedly. "Don't worry megane all girls need their beauty sleep just don't disturb her, she'll kill you if you!" The young boy still glanced nervously at the door of her room and sighed. "I'm sure she wont be to angry enough to kill me not after I say breakfast is ready" Shin-Chan apprehensively got up and before he could lose his nerve he opened up the door and shouted "Foods ready kagura" When he looked down at an empty bed. "Gin san" he said shakily "Whaaaaaat" the white haired jack of all trades looked up. "Kagura's…GONE!"

_Somewhere Else…_

Slowly Kagura was shaking off the fog in her mind. 'Where am I?' she thought unaware of the other two people in the room. "Hey Abuto-san why did you have to hit her so hard?" A voice that sounded vaguely familiar to her said. "You told me to get her over here and that's what I did; besides she wouldn't have come willingly so I had to knock her out." 'Knock her out?' Kagura thought, and then the events of yesterday hit her with full force. She started struggling with the ropes that bound her. "It's no use to struggle against the ropes Kagura-chan, even the strongest of the yato are unable to brake it." She didn't care all she could think about was getting free, before whatever her captors did unspeakable horrors to her. "Oi! Let me go-aru, if you do ill let Saddaharu go easy on you!" She was still struggling against thee ropes when a smiling voice stopped her. "Wow I didn't know you hated me enough to forget my voice "Her eyes widened beneath the blindfold, " N-Ni-san". Kamui smiled; "why of course it's your beloved ni-san" He said a malicious glint in his eye. Kagura shivered unsure of how to reply. Then they all heard a deep rumbling noise emanating from the yato girls stomach. Kamui's eyes softend he told hi right hand man Abuto to get her some food. When she heard this she was surprised and slightly cautious. " Why would you want to feed me, aren't you just going to kill me?" She asked. The young captain laughed and said " if I wanted to kill you I would've already. No I want you to join my squad." "Your squad" she questioned. The young mans grin grew even wider. "Yes. I want you to join the Harusume pirates!"

**A/N; Hi again ummmm….. was it any good I would really like to know if you guys liked it so please comment!1**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hi everybody! I want to thank all of my continuous reader's. I want thank you guys so incredibly much!**

** Ummm… I am sooo sorry for updating late its just been a whirlwind with school and all that so im making this**

** chapter alot longe than usual. As usual thanks for reading;)**

Her sapphire eyes widened, "Nii-san why would you want me on your squad, you already said that you think I'm weak. You've even tried to Kill me! Why aren't you doing that now."

She exclaimed. Her brother merely smiled in amusement "I must say sister I never thought you had such a high opinion of me"

Confused she asked " What do you mean…?" His grin only grew wider at her confusion.

"You see sister you have come up with this strange conception that I do not lie. A murderer I may be but not a liar." He paused

"Well not usually, so far I've only lied to you." Kagura stiffened "So you mean, you never thought I was weak?" He looked at her, his eyes softening.

" You actually believed that I thought you were weak?" She nodded, he snorted "No one who is realated to me could ever be weak! You should be more confident in yourself."

He said grinning a playful smile. "I am confident in myself!" She said an involuntary smile creeping up her face.

He was about to reply when two loud grumbling noises interrupted him. They both looked at their stomachs. They looked at each other and busted out laughing, wiping tears from his eyes he said "Lets find out where Abuto went with our food, then I'll… explain my offer."

He then started to leave the room when Kagura asked, "Can you untie me so I can come with you, I am really hungry." He laughed "of course!" And he started toward her.

* * *

"Kagura!" Shinpachi yelled. "Oi! Kagura come out come out where ever you are, stop hiding we even brought sukobu" the odd jobs leader yelled.

"Gin-san she's been gone since last night, i'm getting worried." The glasses clad companion said.

"Don't worry patsun, I'm sure she's fine it's not like she could ever be kidnapped, right." when he really started thinking about it he started sweating.

" You know patsun the only way she could get tricked would be if he offered her food..." They both started sweating at that.

"Kagura!" they called a little more desperetly.

"Gin-san, lets go and get sadaharu!" the plain boy said. " I bet he could lead us right to her!"

"Alright then patsun lets go get him" and they started heading home.

* * *

"Wow!" Kagura said looking at the long table filled with beautiful food. Kamui chuckled "I knew you would love it." Kagura, still staring at the food asked "W-who cooked all this?"

"I did" Abuto said "After working with your brother for a few years i learned how to cook a lot of good food fast." Abuto grinned as he said that " come on lets dig in!" Kamui exclaimed

When all the food was eaten Kamui decided to speak. "Kagura, i know you've been struggling."

Kagura stiffened "What do you mean?" she said. " I mean you've been struggling with your Yato blood." he replied

**i know that its not as long as i promissed but i have writers block so forgive me**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Hi everybody! I want to thank all of my continuous reader's. I want thank you guys so incredibly much! If it weren't for you guys i wouldn't update, so thank you!**

Her sapphire eyes narrowed with suspicion " How would you know what i'm going through aniki? You were never there you left! You ABANDONED me" she yelled.

Kamui's eyes lowered in shame his smile faltering momentarily "I know, what i did was wrong. I shouldn't have left you without an explanation."

"Y-you have a reason for leaving me alone?"she stammered.

" Of course i do!" Kamui exclaimed " It's because of the Yato nature, we crave for blood, for war and the people who are closest to us suffer the consequences."

She closed her eyes and relaxed putting the pieces together "So when you tore off Papi's arm..."

"It was because of the Yato blood taking control of me." He paused "well only half of the blood caused me to do that i still honestly believe he deserved it for leaving us alone."He amended.

"If that's what Papi deserves for leaving us alone what do you deserve for leaving me alone, forcing me to watch Mama die all alone." she said bitterly.

Kamui visibly winced " Yes, I know i deserve worse but were getting off topic alright. There are two way's to get your blood under control." He said holding up two fingers " the first way, and the one i usually prefer is to allow my blood to take over when ever i fight letting it kill as many people as it want's while i fight keeping me from later torment-"

"The second way"Abuto interrupted, startling the siblings who forgot he was even there" is to train your blood out"

Kagura cocked her head to the side" Train the blood out?..."

"Yeah" Abuto said, seeing her confused look he decided to elaborate "It's when you train vigorously enough that you become strong enough to not kill people when you fight them"He looked over at Kamui"Your brother here didn't have enough patient to do this"

A tick mark appeared on Kamui's smiling head" So your saying i'm not patient?"

"Not nearly as patient as you should be" Abuto said under his breath.

"I'll kill you" was his immediate response.

Before Kamui could act on the promise they were interrupted by loud snore. They both looked upon Kagura it seemed she had fallen a sleep. Kamui's smile softened i'll take her to my room." He said to Abuto.

Abuto nodded in response and Kamui got to his room he laid her on the bed. It made him feel nostalgic, he remembered him and her playing into the late hours of the night until she just fell asleep like she did here. he bent down near her head and whispered "Sweet dreams" then promptly kissed her fore head and left the room.

**Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
